A Night in the Rain
by Minion V2
Summary: Can she tell him how she feels? Does he feel the same way? Will she ever get this oppertunity again? My first Naruto fic. HinataxNaruto. Please give good reviews, and I'll put up one with Sasuke and Sakura.


A/N: I'm currently in the process, of writing stories about two of the darkest video game series: Twisted Metal Black, and Silent Hill. So...why am I writing a Naruto romance story? Inspiration from artwork on I saw a picture that I knew I just had to write a fanfic about, it was a picture of Naruto and Hinata in the rain. It was a very romantic picture, and I just KNEW that I had to write this. Will it take away time from my Silent Hill fic? Yes. But I have been inspired, and I need to write our what I have planned. This is basically a oneshot for the moment. If within two weeks i get 5 good/helpful reviews, then I'll do a second chapter with Sakura and Sasuke. Here goes...

P.S.: I'm just getting started with Naruto stuff, but I've seen enough episodes(20) that I know who likes who.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto panted, and dropped his shovel. It was finally done, and not a moment too soon. The rain had already started a light dripping. Everyone was building a cave to keep shelter in the walls of the hills in the forest. It was going to come a bad rainstorm, and everyone, on all teams, decided that the best course of action would be to build a shelter. Sasuke and Sakura were sheltering themselves in a cave for two, leaving Naruto to make his own.

"Stupid Sasuke..." Naruto muttered to himself, taking off his bandana, piling firewood into the small cave he'd dug. He sat down , and after a short while, had made himself a fire. As he watched the rain drizzle, he heard footsteps crunching toward his cave. He looked outside, and saw a familiar person. walking shyly up to his cave.

"Umm...H...Hello Naruto..." Hinata's gentle voice spoke.

"Hey Hinata. Why are you here?" Naruto asked, qith a questioning look on his tired face.

"Um...Well, this is kind of a strange thing for me to ask, but can I spend the nigh here with you?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised slightly. "Why?"

"There isn't that much room in the cave we built, so one of us had to leave...and...I didn't know who else to go to."

"Sure, come on in!" Naruto said in his usual cheery voice. That was what Hinata always liked about Naruto. Always cheery, smiling, optimistic...maybe that's why she fell in love with him.

_"I wonder if he can tell how much I care about him..." _Hinata thought, before climbing into the cave, and taking a seat next to Naruto. She was just in time, apparently. The storm was just hitting. She looked at Naruto and he looked back.

"So...you want anything to eat?" Naruto said, pulling out a small bag of rice balls.

"I'd love some, Naruto." She said, smiling and nodding her head. Naruto gave her one, and took one out of the bag himself, and they ate supper together over the fire, the rain pouring overhead. While Hinata ate, she contemplated to herself. _"Will I ever get this chance again? What will he say? Does he feel the same way?"_

After they were done, Naruto looked at Hinata, and noticed she was sort of sad, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"It's nothing, Naruto...I just feel...you know, out of place everywhere I go...my teamates rarely ever talk to me...nobody ever really talks to me anyway, except you. In fact, you're the only real friend I think I have..."

Naruto's eyes widened in suprise, and he felt moved that Hinata thought of him like that. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and moved in a little closer to her.

"I think like that too, Hinata...most of the time, I just feel like the hyper kid in the orange suit, but I've come to realize something."

He knelt down, and looked her in her eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"It doesn't matter if you feel out of place. It's how hard you try, and how much you're detirmined that determines your place in the world. Not how others feel about you, or any of that."

Hinata had now began crying at this point, and after a few seconds of staring at Naruto, in a strong burst of emotion, she lunged foreward, and hugged Naruto, placing her head on his shoulder, trying to stop crying. Naruto, after recovering from the slight shock, wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and with the other, placed his hand on her head.

"I...I'm so sorry Naruto!" She sobbed.

"Why, Hinata?" Naruto asked soothingly.

"I...I'm crying, but...everyone says tears are for the weak...but I can't stop crying.." She sobbed on his shoulder, as Naruto pushed her back gently, and placed his other hand on her head, lifting her head to face his soft, blue eyes.

"Not here, Hinata..." He said softly, smiling at her. And Hinata could see something glimmering in his eyes too...tears. He was crying with her! They stared at each other for a long time, before thier heads, trembling, slowly began to approach each other's. And shortly, the moment that Hinata had waited for for so long happened, as thier lips met, and he willingly kissed her. She could hardly contain her joy, that this was happening! The boy she loved, Naruto Uzumaki, was actually kissing her, and she was kissing back, passionatly. Her cheeks turned rose-red, and she wrapped her arms around his head, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After at least five minutes, thier tearful eyes met, as the kiss was broken, and they placed thier foreheads together. Hinata was no longer crying out of sorrow, but now joy. That the boy she loved, loved her too.

"I love you, Naruto.." Hinata said, smiling softly and lovingly at him, as she kissed him again, this time on the cheek.

"I love you too, Hinata..." Naruto said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

And with that memorable night in the rain, two ninja had declared thier love for each other. That night, in the peaceful rain, they slept in each other's arms, holding each other softly until the dawn...

------------------------------------

A/N: so...what'd you think of my first romance fic? Want more between Sakura and Sasuke?


End file.
